


The First Letter

by HolyParkner



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluffy Boys, M/M, One-Shot, m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyParkner/pseuds/HolyParkner
Summary: Thomas struggles to write a letter to Richard after he requested that they “keep in touch.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this small one-shot of my fav pairing right now(ﾟ∀ﾟ)

It hadn’t been long after Richard left, perhaps it had been an hour. Thomas didn’t know, he was sat at his desk reconciling on what had just occurred. The most handsome man he’d ever met had kissed him. Why him? Richard probably could’ve gotten anyone with his looks, his dreamy eyes and neatly combed hair. His fingers brushed over his lips again, trying to relive the feeling. 

“Write to me.” He recalled he had said.

So Thomas reached for the old drawer and pulled out the supplies necessary to compose a letter. He started it off simply.

“My dear Mr. Ellis.”

“Mr. Barrow?” Andy poked his head through the door, the second time he had interrupted him today. He quickly crumpled the letter and pushed it into the drawer closing it abruptly.

“Yes Andy?” Thomas tried not to sound too curt.

“Dinner is about to begin.” 

How could he forget? How long had he been sitting in his office to forget about one of the most important duties that comes with being the butler.

“Right, I was just on my way up.” He played it off and quickly walked out of the room.

—-

The letter stayed in that drawer for a while, even after dinner was served. It was forgotten in that old desk for the next few days. After the royal visit; the staff at Downton had a few mishaps while getting the house back to its usual state. 

After a particularly long day, Mr. Barrow could finally sit back at his desk. His hand dipped into his coat pocket and found the small silver pendant. He pulled it out and admired the shining object, even with the low candle light of the room he could still see the shine, it must’ve really been special to Richard if he kept it this clean.

He broke into a smile again just thinking about him, then he remembered the letter.

He fished it out of the drawer again and pulled out a quill and ink. The tip of the quill barely touched the surface of the page when someone’s head popped into the room.

“Mr. Barrow!”

“For heaven's sakes Andy can’t I have a moment alone?” He instantly regretted his tone when he looked up at the footman’s fearful eyes. He sighed.

“Sorry Andrew, what is it?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Barrow, um a few of us were going to play cards and just wondered if perhaps you would care to join us for a game?” 

He looked down at the letter again and considered his options. Finally write this letter that could go unreturned and rejected like so many had in the past, or play cards with people who sort of considered him a friend. He decided   
with the latter, he could write later. 

—-

He followed Andy out of the room to the servants hall and took his seat at the head of the table.

“Mr. Barrow! How nice of you to join us.” Anna said in her usual chipper tone. Mr. Bates glanced at him and dealt the cards.

“Thought I might as well.” He said while picking up his newly dealt hand. 

The game went on for about an hour more until most of the ‘audience’ watching started to yawn, leaving one by one.

“Had enough yet?” Mr. Bates had another good hand, great. 

“I think that’s enough sass from you Mr. Bates.” Anna giggled.

“You know I think your wife is right, it’s quite late, better off for all of us if we turn in for the night.” 

“Are you just saying that so I don’t play this hand?” Mr. Bates eyed him smugly.

“Maybe, but we’ll never know now.” Thomas smirked and stood to leave.

Anna followed suit and Mr Bates let out a dramatic gasp. 

“You’re not scared of my hand too are you darling?” 

“No I am not, but I think you shouldn’t be so smug.” She laid down her cards and Mr. Bates jaw fell open.

“You were hiding that from us the whole time? You could’ve won ages ago!”

“I know, but I love to see you so confident in your own cards.” She broke into a fit of laughter.

Thomas decided to leave before they got all sappy and romantic, as happy as he was that they found love, he couldn’t stand to see how freely they got to express themselves, little smiles and stolen kisses. It wasn’t all that fair, he made his way back to his office.

—-

Retaking his place at his desk he attempted the letter again. 

“Dear Mr. Ellis.

I do hope you are doing well since I last saw you. I am well, or as well as I can be without your presence. I will be visiting London next week with Lord Grantham, and I will have one night off if you wish to join me for dinner, I’m sure you know all the best places to dine in the city, so if you’ll go with me, I will wait at eight o’clock in St James park nearest the Grantham House. I truly hope to see you there.

Yours truly  
Thomas Barrow”

He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and why? This wasn’t a big deal was it? He was just asking to go out with the dreamiest man he’d ever seen.

He sealed the letter and addressed it to Richard.

Finally he made his way to his bedroom and left the letter on his nightstand, he divided that he will just send it in the morning

—-

Thomas was pacing in his office, he’d just returned from the post office and was regretting ever writing, what if he didn’t write back? Or just never showed up at St James park, or maybe he never wanted to see him again. He fidgeted with the pendant and took a seat. He was being ridiculous, of course he wanted to see him again, Richard was the one to suggest they keep in touch in the first place. 

He went through this same routine every day, second guessing having ever written the letter and then reassuring himself that it would be okay.  
All until the day before he departed with Lord Grantham to London. 

He’d just left breakfast in a flurry of emotions, it was the last day for Richard to have returned his letter and everyone had just received their mail. And there was nothing for Thomas

He tried to all but slam the door to his office and angrily sat at his desk, he’d been so stupid to think he’d write him back, so so stupid.  
He rested his head in his arms and leaned onto the desk. The door opened softly.

“Mr. Barrow?” Daisy? What was she doing in here.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but I must’ve gotten your letter by mistake, don’t worry I haven’t opened it I just found it stuck in my own mail, it’s from a Mr. Ellis.”

His head shot up. 

“Thank you daisy, thank you very very much.” He sounded the most joyful she’d ever heard him.

“It’s alright.” She smiled and handed him the letter before closing the door as she left.

This was it, this is what he’d been waiting for. He hastily opened the letter and read it.

“My dear Mr. Barrow,

Your letter gave me great pleasure upon its arrival, you have no idea how glad I was that you wrote me. I would be honored to meet you then, and I admit that I have already started to plan our evening out, how do you feel about the Ritz? Perhaps I could sneak you into the palace for a peek at the best rooms, and don’t worry yourself, nobody ever uses those rooms, you will be able to sightsee and gaze at the various artworks all you wish. Until our meeting I will wait with an earnest heart to see you again.

Yours truly,  
Richard Ellis”

His eyes scanned the page over and over again, he reread every line to absorb the elegant penmanship and the words that were written for him. 

He finally put the note down and leant back in his chair, he was so happy. Happier than he’d felt in a long time. A new future was ahead of him and he couldn’t wait to live it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys night out in london(ﾟ∀ﾟ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was a one-shot but I this second chapter was too fun to write( ＾∀＾)

The train ride to London went smoothly, Thomas anxiously watched the trees pass by the English countryside. And they got to the Grantham house peacefully enough, nothing out of the ordinary happened for the rest of his day. 

But now Thomas stood in St James park with his hands in his long coat pockets waiting for Richard to show up.

He could see his breath in the London air, and sat down on a park bench because he figured it would be more casual to sit instead of stand when he showed up. 

The branches above him spread out so he could see the night sky, the stars were particularly bright that night, and he was so distracted by them that he didn’t hear the footsteps quietly approaching him.

“Breathtaking aren’t they?”

He managed to keep his cool from the sudden noise and turned around on the bench to see Richard smirking at him.

“I think so, I don’t see them much at Downton, as the butler I’m too tired to stay up stargazing.”

“Well then I suppose it’s good that you’re off duty tonight, because I have a lot more in store for you than stargazing.”

Thomas couldn’t help but smile at that, he’d heard various comments like this at Downton, but never to himself, and never from such a dashing man.

“We better get started then, where to first?”

“Just stick by me and it’ll be a surprise.”

They started off into the city, looking at the beautiful buildings on their way to the first mystery location, Richard made various comments about the architecture that went into the building of them all, although Thomas was sure he was just trying to impress him.

The came to a halt outside two very tall doors.

“First stop to our night out, the Ritz!” 

“Yeah, right.”

“I’m not kidding.”

“You’re seriously taking me to the Ritz? I thought you were just joking before.” 

Thomas wondered what had made him worthy enough to be spending such an evening with this gentleman.

“I never kid Thomas, well, only with some people.” 

He winked at him and stepped aside so he could walk in.

—-

The dinner had been extravagant, and Richard payed for it all by “putting it on his tab” that had come as a perk for working with the royal family. Thomas tried not to blush when he said that, how was he even here right now? Strolling out of the Ritz with Richard Ellis and about to go on another adventure? He didn’t even worry or wonder what might happen later on, he was just so happy to be walking side by side that he couldn’t find it in himself to be the least bit worried.

They walked along the cobbled London sidewalk towards the palace, Thomas didn’t even notice the direction they had been heading until Richard led them to the back entrance. He had been so entranced with the conversation that when he finally looked around he was standing within arms length of Buckingham Palace. 

“Follow me, and be sure to stay close.”

Richard put a finger to his lips implying that they make little to no noise if possible, to which Thomas simply nodded.

The “downstairs” of the palace was much grander than downton, of course that would be obvious but the many turns and hallways they passed through made Thomas sure he would get lost if he strayed too far, it also made him miss the quaint servants halls of Downton.

“Just up here now.”

Richard said in a hushed tone, and led him to a small staircase.

The next hallway the two gentlemen passed through led them into a grand room, with gold pillars and various paintings lined up along the walls.

“Like what you see?”

“Most definitely, the paintings are nice too.”

Richard turned his face away to smirk at Thomas’s flirty comment.

“Come this way, there is a lovely couch that is almost never used that would make a very fitting spot to sit and talk.”

“I wasn’t sure talking was all you had in mind Mr. Ellis.”

Another smirk, Thomas didn’t mind the smirks though, in fact he really enjoyed being the one who made him smirk so often.

They sat on the old couch and looked out the tall window across the room, the stars were still visible and the moon was making the view all the more cliche.

Silence had filled the room and they sat comfortably just looking around, Thomas fiddled with his thumbs and considered making a move, fortunately he didn’t have to think long as Richard took charge and captured his lips in an extraordinary display of affection.

God he had missed Richard, they only shared one kiss before, but he had missed him, and not just in a romantic way, he missed the talking, and the general company of Richard was so delightful.

Luck would have it that this time they weren’t interrupted so soon, so Thomas returned the act and slid his gloved hand onto Richards neck and rested it just under his jaw in an affectionate attempt to get closer to him.

The need for oxygen became very aware for them both and they separated to catch their breath.

“Thomas you are truly beautiful, I want you to know that.”

He melted at those words, how on earth do you return such a compliment without repeating the same thing? What would he s’y? ‘Oh richard you don’t look too bad yourself?’ No. He didn’t have to think on it long, not because he didn’t want to, but because of the footsteps they heard and the sound of a door knob rattling, the very doorknob that belonged to a pair of very large doors that they were sitting near.

Richard didn’t even give him a chance to do anything, he had already taken action by pulling him back to the door that led to the servants halls, and finally released his arm when they were halfway back down the narrow staircase, but they kept running until the made it into the outside night again.

Panting heavily from the exercise; they leaned against the wall to catch their breath.

“Well that was an adventure.”

Richard laughed at his own comment.

“A little too close of a call if you ask me, what would’ve happened if they’d seen us?”

“Don’t worry about it, I do believe we are well in the clear.”

“But if they did, I mean, you could’ve lost your job because of me!”

“Don’t worry darling, you’d be worth it.”

This time it was Thomas who made the first move, he pressed Richards back gently against the wall to kiss him tenderly, Richard moved his hands from the wall and caught the sides of his face. 

Thomas wouldn’t have guessed in a million years that he would be kissing his sweetheart against a wall of the one and only buckingham palace, it was like he was living a fairytale.

They separated once more, and their gazes met each other, the moonlight aided the moment by showing off Thomas’s pale complexion and crystal blue eyes. Due to the running, and due to Richard running his hand through it earlier Thomas’s hair had fallen slightly over his face, causing Richard to smile, he rather enjoyed seeing Thomas out of his usual reformed state.

And Thomas was so enchanted by the green eyes he stared in to, it was as if they were hypnotizing him to fall in love at that very moment. So he said the only thing he could think of, the only thing on his mind.

“I love you.” 

Not ‘I think I love you’ not even ‘I’m in love with you’. Just the one sentence, he knew he hadn’t known Richard long, but he had no clue how he used to live without him, Richard had consumed his mind and heart in the best way imaginable.

Richard was speechless, his mouth was slightly agape and Thomas was unsure if he’d answer, did he say it too soon? Was this going to ruin their whole relationship? Why for the love of god hadn’t he just kept his mouth shut? Of course he said it too soon, god he was such an idiot if only-

“I love you too. I love you Thomas Barrow.”

—-

The two men walked side by side, under the moons rays back through St James Park, enjoying the brisk London air. They just strolled along in silence, perfectly happy just to be in the other's company, both smiling like a couple of fools in love. They eventually stopped by a tall oak tree.

“I guess this is it then, Mr. Richard Ellis’s evening of adventures is over.”

“Unfortunately you are right, though I’m sure many an adventure awaits us in the future, I have a vacation coming up, maybe it’ll be very near Downton.”

Richard said that with an amused look that made Thomas sure that the vacation would most definitely take place near Downton.

“Thank you Richard, I’ve had such a wonderful time, this whole night was better than I could’ve dreamed, and I hope you’ll write me soon.”

“Don’t worry yourself Mr. Barrow, I’ll be the one to write the first letter this time. I already know what the first sentence will be, ‘Dear Thomas, my love’.”

Their night was over, and they hugged each other in one last embrace before parting. Thomas walked down the stairs to the servants hall of Grantham house, checking behind his shoulder to see if Richard was still watching him, he was. And they smiled again. Thomas opened the door and stepped inside, he was too far down the stairs now so Richard was out of view. 

He hastily got to his room being mindful to make as little noise as he could. 

Finally he reached his window, Richard was walking away from the house to go back through the park, he slowly faded out of sight under the branches of the oak trees. But Thomas still felt happy, he knew he would see him again, and he had something to look forward to very soon, that next letter.

•••••••••••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that’s the end of this story for these fluffy boys, more series are to come in the future, more Thomas no doubt, he’s too good of a character to not write about٩( ᐛ )و thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are so so so greatly appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ughh they were so cute in the movie, comments, constructive criticism and kudos are greatly appreciated! ٩( ᐛ )و  
This is my first fic on here( ＾∀＾) snazzy
> 
> Edit: thank you all so much for 100 kudos╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
